Give Me Comfort
by RajkumariSav
Summary: Physically and mentally abused by her boyfriend of two years, Clare Edwards seeks comfort from an old friend. As the two go through a rocky path of mental issues, unresolved feeelings, and fear, will the two be able to find love in the midst of things?
1. Novocain Brain

**I'm back! After like two years haha. Sorry I've just... I was twelve when I started my first story ****Muted Love** **and I guess I got distracted by other things and started to venture off from my love of writing, but I'm back and Eager to write again. **

* * *

The violent wind whipped the pale golden haired beauty as she ran down street. Her heart stopped momentarily as she paused to listen for any footsteps behind her.

Nothing but silence.

_Silence._

It was the worst kind of silence. The kind that ate at your mind- teasing and taunting your inner fears. She sighed, barely half-relieved that there was only the sound of the wind and her labored breathing. She lowered herself down onto the cold hard cement. She was once again the prey. That's nothing new though, she was used to it. She had grown accustomed to the fear, the running away, the pain.

After what seemed like eternity, she gathered all the emotional strength she could find to lift herself up off the near frozen groound. She began walking.

Not really having anywhere in particular to go. She just followed her feet allowing her body to take over as her mind stayed numb to it's surrounding thoughts.

After wondering around she ended up at a building. A building about 12 stories high. It's not that tall... but tall enough to where if you jumped, you'd die.

_A quick easy way out... _

"_For Cowards... Are you a coward Clare?_" A voice said from the back of the troubled young womans mind, taunting poor Clare Edwards. She ignored the thought and looked at te building, unsure as to why her now wobbling legs led her here. A feeling of realization came over her as she remembered who lived here.

"Eli." She smiled for the first time in a year. She proceded to ring herself in and go up to the 7th floor. She found the familiar door with the numbers 2413 on it.

She knocked, still not ccompletely sure what she intended to do.

The door opened after, and a raven-haired young man stood in the door way, partially clothed. He was wearing an old grey Deadhand t-shirt he had wore often when they were in high school, and a pair of black boxer briefs.

_oh... I woke him up... what time is it?_

"Clare?"' He stared at me, rubbing his head, making his mild case of bed head worse.

"..."

"...Clare." He was confused. She could tell.  
He reached over to her and embraced her.

He had missed his best friend and here she was, unexpectedly standing speechless at is door. He didn't seem to care that it was out of the blue. Since she cut off communication with him when her and her boyfriend became official. That had been nearly a year ago.

She Responded to the hug and they stood there in that position for a while.

"I'm so sorry Eli, So sorry. I'm so sorry." She sobbed into his shoulder.

He broke the hug and said, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Then led her into his condo.

* * *

**That's it for now. **

**If you guys like it, I'll updated later on today.**

**Have a wonderful Day/evening (;  
**

**-Sav  
R&R**


	2. One To Many Times

**My lunch is perfect. Much like your guys' Reviews. They mean so much really they do. (:**

* * *

"Come on Clare," Eli said, leading her into his condo," Let's get you cleaned up."

When the distraught girl heard this she realized how bad she must of looked.  
She nodded and let the tired man lead her into his condo.

He led her into the small kitchen area and set a tea-pot on the stove.

"I'll brew you some tea, okay clare?" He looked hesitantly at the fragile girl.

"Thank you Eli," Clare sat, taking in her surroundings- while calming her erratic heart beat and breathing.

"Now," Eli sets her cup down. Clare takes it willingly, "Would you mind telling me what's wrong?"

She furrowed her eyebrows and took a shaky breath.  
"Just had a little argument with Jake. No big deal."

Eli arched his eyebrow, ''Clare. Your eye is bruised; your nose has crusting blood on it. Don't even get me started on your clothes... You look like me during my junior year. Come on now. You can telll me anything," He smirked, giving her that free-fall feeling he always gave her when she was 15, "Your Romeo Remember?"

She smiled slightly at the reminder of their first kiss- forgetting her problem for a short moment. She opened her eyes, not realizing she had closed them.

"Eli... Jake. Jake he uhh... He-" She stopped and looked around, not wanting to finally admit the ugly truth.

"Spit it out Edwards," He blinked and his face took on one of worry.

"Well after I cut ties with you," She looked up to him and saw his face was contorted with pain, "which I'm so so sorry for. It wasn't my choice. I was just trying to save my failing relationship. Which was a waste considering I'm here, like this. Shortly after things got better with Jake. Then... two months.. my birthday to be exact. We got into an argument. and he- he hit me Eli. It got worse with time... today's was the worst. I had just got off of work and he was a bit... worked up. Not in an irritated sense but a... uhm sexual sense." She paused Eli's eyes widened a bit seeing where this was going.

"I told him I didn't want to. I was to tired. I had done so much and I just didn't have the strength to do... _that_ and so he got angry. We fought... and he raped me Eli." Clare was sobbing at this point.

Eli's face was emotion-less. He got up and walked silently to his room. He came out a few minutes later, wearing jeans and the same dead hand t-shirt. He had his phone in hand and ordered Clare to stand up. She had seen that face one too many times in high school. He was plotting. He began snapping pictures of Clares face and injuries.

After a determined simple "Let's go" They were off. Clare praying silently that Eli wouldn't do anything rash.

* * *

**That's all for today. Sorry Guys I'm just not feeling well. :\ THANK YOU ALL SO SO SOO MUCH THOUGH! Ermahgerd. You are all my favorite people right now.**

**-Sav  
R&R**


End file.
